Alkatraz
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: The story of a young woman and her knowledge of Doctor Who.


The pebbles kicked up as a magnificent blue Rolls Royce rolled into the parking lot of Alcatraz, and a mysterious figure stepped out. He walked up to one of the big Māori security guards standing at the front door and said, "Hi, I'm here to speak to a Miss Coffey." "Okay. Bro follow me," The mammoth guard ordered.  
As the mysterious stranger followed the large man to Nikki's cell, he heard bloodcurdling screams and psychopathic giggling. Suddenly, one of the prisoners grabbed him.

"Hehe, hehehe, hehe. You no go bye-bye. You no go bye-bye." He cackled as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he flicked his tongue like a snake.

"Oi." The guard roared as he got out his whip. The madman was startled by the sudden noise and looked up at the man, and then unconsciously cowered and whimpered and went over to do so in the corner of his cell.

"Sorry about that bro he's retarded, so anyway folla me."

"Yeah he's probably like that because of the way you treat him." The man muttered displeasedly to himself as he trudged along behind him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

He quickly replied.

"K. Here we are the crazy bitch's cell."

"Thanks, is it alright if I maybe speak to her alone?" The man asked as he bit his tongue to stop himself from swearing at the guard for calling her a bitch.

"I'll be out here if you need me," The guard warned, as he poked his head round the door of Nikki's cell.

"Oi slut, there's someone here to see you."

"Unh," she grunted as she waddled over to the door.

"Not too close, stay back," The guard screamed as he whipped her.

The man bit his lip angrily as Nikki  
instinctively clutched her wound, growled and whimpered as she backed away like a frightened animal, tripping over her feet and collapsing to the floor brandishing several more bloodied gashes on the rest of her body. He could see the horrible way the staff treated her as he  
looked upon her once beautiful figure, and he did not like it one bit. What remained of her blonde curls was now nothing more than a mass of bloodied knots. Her face, body, and neck covered in bruises and scars, and she was missing limbs and chunks of skin. Her face was wet  
with tears and her clothes were torn and smothered in blood. He slowly walked in, similar to the way you would walk into the den of a wounded animal. In some ways, he supposed she was, and he shut the door behind him.

"Stay back, I don't advise you to come anywhere near me you ass, and I should warn you I have a black belt in nearly every form of martial arts," she warned as a look of shock, amazement and hint of pride spread across the man's face.

"Oh, my, god. You're intelligible and yet you stay in this hellhole, why?"

"It's really not as bad as it looks and it's a long story."

"He was right about you being insane if you really think it's not that bad, and I've got plenty of time, spill."

"Fine but if I hear one peep out of you, I'll stop and I will not continue, deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok. Sit and I'll begin," The man sat.

"You've heard of the TV show Doctor Who, right?"

The man nodded.

"Well it all started when I was 10, it was my first year of high school, and my mum's boyfriend was watching TV. I saw this man in a pinstripe suit and something sparked, either a memory or my hormones, I don't know and frankly, I don't care. But anyway, I instantly fell in love, at first I thought it was the actor David Tennant and god do I wish it stayed that way.

But it didn't, I became obsessed getting every last little picture I could, watching anything I could with him in it. But when he regenerated that's when it all went to hell. I should never have given this Matt Smith fella a chance, I should have just stayed in love with David Tennant, and eventually it would have died out.

But I didn't and I watched my first episode with The 11th Doctor in it and my heart betrayed me. Soon I began to see things The Doctor's spaceship in the sky, The Doctor faces and I began to hear things as well, the TARDIS landing in my backyard, the sonic screwdriver, his voice. It was becoming worse than an obsession it was almost like I was a drug addict. One day it became so bad that I cracked, pardon the pun.

That was the day I actually began to believe in Doctor Who. To believe that I was River Song and that after The Doctor had left me in the hospital in Let's Kill Hitler, Madame Kovarian had come for me and made me the way I am now, well was, before the authorities took me away. She made me young again, don't ask me how cause I don't know, and erased my memory. Then dumped me with this beautiful red head woman, Kathleen, killing off her real daughter and replacing her with me.

Kathleen raised me thinking I was her own and when she passed away it was only a matter of time before the authorities would take me away, because my Whovian religion had become so bad. Me thinking The Doctor actually existed, me thinking I was actually River Song and that I would get married to The Doctor when I was 24 in the midst of battle.

Me thinking fictional characters Amy and Rory were my real parents and that Madame Kovarian had ruined my life and made me ugly.

But that wasn't true Doctor Who's not real and never will be, and now my life is ruined. I'll never have a normal life, I'll always be treated horribly, I'll never be married or have kids. And it's all my fault because I was too stupid to realise, maybe because I didn't want to realise, I wanted it to be real."

And as she looked at him both their eyes soaked with tears, she picked up the object the man only noticed now as she held it up in plain sight, and she spoke the last few words of her story, "My life, my story was ruined… because of YOU Doctor, and now it is time to end it."

M


End file.
